The Horde
Summary The Horde, whose original name was Kevin Wendell Crumb, is the main antagonist of the movie, Split. He is a man suffering from a severe form of multiple personality disorder, with twenty-four different personalities having surfaced within him at the end of the film. Switching from these personalities drastically alters his intelligence and even physical capability, with the Beast easily being his strongest and most violent persona. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B | 9-B Name: Kevin Wendell Crumb, "The Horde", Barry, Jade, Orwell, Dennis, Hedwig, Patricia, The Beast, Heinrich, Norma, Goddard, Bernice, Polly, Luke, Rakel, Felicia, Ansel, Kat, B.T., Jelin, Samuel, Mary Reynolds, Ian, Mr. Pritchard Origin: Split (Eastrail 177 series) Gender: Most personalities are male, however, some identify as female. Age: 38 Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Multiple Personalities | Superhuman Strength and Durability, Empowerment via belief (his level of strength can increase or decrease depending on whether or not he believes in his powers), Rage Power, Advanced Body Control (His physiology can be enhanced through the sheer amount of adrenaline running through it), Surface Scaling Attack Potency: Human level | Wall level (Stated to be a physical equal to David Dunn, violently shook a room by ramming each other against pillars, casually crushed a human body, and pulled apart two metal bars in a jail cell. Stated to be comparable to the animals contained in the zoo he worked at) Speed: Normal Human | Athletic Human (Outsped and outmaneuvered several of his captives easily) Lifting Strength: Average Human | At least Class 1 (Flipped a police car onto its side. Superior to a personality that can lift three times his weight. Tossed a table with enough force to break a woman's arm and multiple ribs. Can crush spines with grip strength, which is superior to twisting necks) Striking Strength: Human Class | Wall Class Durability: Human level | Wall level, likely higher (Took multiple hits from David Dunn with no apparent damage, two direct shotgun blasts only grazed his skin. During a stabbing attempt, the knife broke on his skin. His skin was stated to be as tough as a rhino's, and he withstood getting repeatedly bashed hard enough to leave dents on a van during his fight with David) Stamina: Average | Above Average (Chased down his captives for an extended period) Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: Sometimes uses a knife/gun | None Intelligence: Varies between personalities. For example, Hedwig has a nine-year-old's mentality whereas others like Dennis and Patricia are far more calculating and intelligent | Average (Is reasonably intelligent, but completely insane and bloodlusted) Standard Tactics: The Beast is naturally bloodlusted Weaknesses: Originally, saying the host's full name "Kevin Wendell Crumb" will revert him to his original personality. However, after his transition into The Beast, this method has become completely ineffective. Extremely bright flashes of light in dark or dimly lit environments can cause him to switch personalities. His emotional connection to Casey can override his alternate personalities and the Beast's strength. Key: Most Personalities | The Beast Others Notable Victories: Bane (The Dark Knight Trilogy) Bane's Profile (Note: The Horde was in The Beast's personality. Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Serial Killers Category:Split Personalities Category:Rage Users Category:Villains Category:Unbreakable Category:Horror Characters Category:Body Control Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Surface Scalers